


A Quiet Night in

by vase



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aura sex toys, Bumblemeleon, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: Happily married, Yang, Ilia and Blake plan a quiet little movie night with take out. But while waiting for the food to arrive, well, things spiral a little out of control.





	A Quiet Night in

The broken moon shone down silvery light on Blake's cheeks as she stepped out of her house onto the stone streets of Mistral.

"One of the best views in the world, right?" Yang asked from behind her.

Blake looked down from their high-rise home near the peak of Haven Spire and nodded. "It never gets old."

"I wasn't talking about the city," Yang whispered, kissing her cheek.

Blake chuckled as she spun around, fingertip on Yang's chin as she answered, "Neither was I," before pecking her on the lips. Blake however did let a little tongue slide in, just enough to tease and make Yang blush, still so shy after so long.

Blake pulled away and said, "I'll be back with dinner in twenty, don't you and Ilia make a mess while I'm gone."

Yang smirked, "Aren't I usually the homebody?"

"Yes, but she's a bad influence on us," Blake said.

"And we love her more for it."

Blake winked before she flung herself from the balcony and shadow flickered her way to the street, vanishing into the night.

Yang sighed, waiting for Blake to fade from view before turning, her Aura flaring to replace the warmth she lost outside before heading inside, to the lounge.

The pale, golden walls were lined with shelves, beset with books, Ilia’s knickknacks, and no small number of pictures, from as long ago as their wedding to more recent newspaper clippings

* * *

Ilia was staring disinterestedly at the flashing movie screen, sinking into the lounge as her stomach rumbled.

Her ears perked up as Yang slid open the door and came in, plopping down right next to her and whispering, "No feet on the coffee table."

Snorting and smiling at her, Ilia pulled her bare legs from the table but draped her right one over Yang's left.

Ilia nuzzled deeper into her wife's side, relishing in the warmth she radiated. Yang draped her left arm over her smaller frame and Ilia let one hand rest on her lap.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Yang was always a cuddler, and some days silence was just nice. Ilia could feel Yang's hand straying down her arm until their fingers interlocked as she gamely toyed with Ilia's fingers, giving her hands a small massage.

Letting her cheek rest on Yang's chest though, and feeling her bare thighs thanks to the blonde's short, shorts, Ilia's appetite grew.

She knew Yang could feel her smirking through her thin orange shirt, and so she began tracing her fingers up and down Yang's thigh; occasionally tracing long patters with her nails that made Yang's warm skin breakout in goose bumps.

"Ilia," Yang groaned, "Blake said to behave."

"Ooh, then you'd better be good," Ilia purred.

She could smell her wife's arousal, taste it on her skin as she shot her long tongue out and flicked it across Yang's neck. She pushed Yang's shorts back and slipped her fingers inside to trace one fingertip along Yang's damp wetness.

"Telling me to behave when you're so wet like this," Ilia chucked.

She felt Yang's arm tense and in an instant she was drawn into Yang's lap, face pressed between her breasts.

Before Ilia could even appreciate her new position she felt Yang's hands slip down her leather shorts and Yang gripped her ass,pulling her close and grinding Ilia's pelvis against her rock hard abs.

Ilia let out a long, drawn out moan as she buried herself between Yang's breasts. Pushing down the top with her chin she let her tongue shoot out, tracing and coiling over soft flesh and flicking her nipples, each time making Yang gasp and jolt.

Ilia whined as she felt Yang's finger brush against her sex before returning to her ass. In return she pulled her tongue away from the blonde's chest and began lifting up her shirt. Spreading her legs to be on either side of Yang's, she pushed the shirt up to Yang's underarms and began lifting the larger woman up the back of their lounge.

"I want to see you laid bare," she whispered, voice growing hot.

Yang's head lolled back and over the back of the lounge as she groaned weak, golden flames flying from her mouth as she pushed herself further up.

"Show me, please," she asked, powerful body shaking in need. Yang slid down her shorts, letting them fall to her ankles as her top fell to the floor.

Ilia drank in the sight of her gorgeous wife, dripping with heat and arousal, back arched over the back of their lounge, hair wild and free. She shuddered, kissing her way down the whining blondes’ abs and her golden crotch before coming to her mouthwatering sex.

Red and needy, Ilia didn't wait, she placed a firm kiss between Yang's legs and shot her tongue in deep.

Yang let out a scream, lounge shaking as she bucked and writhed, juices spraying Ilia's cheeks.

Ilia was slow in drawing her tongue back form Yang's tensing, needy lips, savoring the taste and her wife's needy whines.

Finally pulling herself free she laughed, "Always so easy."

Yang groaned, hands running over her face, "Shut up and let me pay you back."

"Oh not yet, I have something different in mind," Ilia whispered huskily, making Yang still. She stood up to her full height, feet sinking into the lounges cushions as she dropped her shorts to her ankles.

She could see Yang watching her, face flushed.

Smiling, Ilia traced her hands down her stomachs and began toying with her clit. Moaning lowly as she closed her eyes, Ilia pushed the Aura from her body into that one small nub. She let it flow through it, encompass it. A small pulsing energy began to fill her fingers, sending every last touch and stroke she gave it into her clit and sparking synapses across her mind.

Ilia gasped when she felt Yang slide a finger across her clit, smiling impishly.

"I know its coming," she whispered, "I'm just impatient."

Ilia shuddered, laughing as she began to stroke the growing Phallus, motions like an odd mix between jerking off and sculpting a pot. She felt Yang's hand still and the blonde's eyes widen at her.

Ilia grinned as Yang asked, "Two?"

Faster and faster the pulsing, light brown light grew until she could firmly wrap her hands around the shaft. Ilia sucked in a breath as she gave the Aura construct a squeeze and felt the sensations flood back into her body; her pleasure only grew as Yang reached up and cupped the base.

Her nimble fingers traced and squeezed, circling the thick head and she let out dainty little gasps at each rounded barb.

"Only the best for you dear," Ilia said, hips shaking in need as she eyed her prize.

Yang licked her lips and looked to the smaller Aura Phallus below and then spread her legs wide. "I'm all yours."

"Yes," Ilia hissed, hands gripping Yang's mighty thighs hard as she placed the head against Yang's wet lips. She pushed in and groaned as she pushed into Yang's folds, head lolling back as she felt Yang's legs coil around her, pushing her deeper.

* * *

Yang bucked her hips, jolts of pleasure running through her frame with every inch she took. She let out a shuddering gasp as Ilia pulsed, the glow of her Aura, discernible even a little through her own skin shifted from its usual light brown to hot, pinkish red.

Shuddering, she threw herself back, thrust her hips up and dragged Ilia closer.

Yang let out a cry as Ilia crashed against her, tightening around her wife, flexing and tensing, drinking in every barb that raked along her inner walls, every pulse of power that left her shaking.

Yang's toes curled as she kept Ilia close. They ground against each other, hot, breathy moans filling the room, the heat of their lovemaking steaming up every bit of glass.

Ilia suddenly yanked herself back and Yang cried out, hips chasing her wife's.

Both let out a cry as they slammed together again, Ilia's colors flaring wildly, Aura shining a veritable rainbow. Their breathy pants and raging hearts drowned out even the sounds of their intensifying sex, only for a sharp, annoyed cough to break through the spell and freeze them solid.

Both turned and saw Blake standing in the doorway, arms folded, take-out placed on a cabinet.

"Not even twenty minutes," She sighed. "You two are incurable." yet as she strutted over to them, Blake was stripping off her jacket, shadow-stepping from her pants.

"You two are cleaning the couch later," she insisted, cradling Yang's chin and giving Ilia a kiss.

Their naked bodies hovered over Yang, making her tighten around Ilia dragging a moan from her as she pulled away from Blake.

"So needy," Blake whispered, dropping down to kiss Yang's lips.

"You're no better," Ilia panted, hips still rolling against Yang's.

Blake just chuckled as a violet outlined began to emanate from her crotch.

Yang threw her head back and wrapped her lips around Blake's pulsating Aura dick, relishing in the gasp she drew from Blake as the phallus flared up inside her mouth. Bucking her hips she dragged another joyful wail out of Ilia. She preened as her wife's took firm grips on her, Blake's Aura filling her mouth as Ilia takes, Yang happily shared between her wives.

Ilia's nails dug into her hips as she began to rock back and forth with a furious intensity, Yang rolled her shaking hips with each thrust.

Blake gently squeezed her throat with one hand as she pressed her crotch into Yang's face, letting her drink in her wife's scent.

With her free hand, Blake reached out and grasped Yang's prosthetic, bringing it up to her lips to give it a kiss as her thrusts grew faster.  
  
With one last moan Blake began to rock her hips back and forth. Her silky aura thrumming as she purred and bucked against Yang's mouth.

Yang's tongue lashed out as she drank in the double ended attack on her frame, her back arching as she bucks, whines and moans. Free hand lashing out to catch Ilia's hand as her wives’ head flew back in a loud moan as her thrusts grew wild and fierce.

Yang's body tensed and spasmed with glee, but it was Ilia who came first.

* * *

Ilia bit her lips, eyes squeezing shut as she clenched Yang's hand and and slammed forward. Burying herself deep as she could go and grinding against Yang's G-spot.

Screaming as Yang's walls tightened around her, Ilia threw her hand back and came. A powerful shock-wave rocking Yang's core and making the blonde let out a muffled cry as Blake redoubled her thrusts into her throat.

Shaking and moaning, Ilia dragged herself from Yang and stumbled off the couch. Flopping down on the table she let out a deep sigh, a massive smile on her lips as she panted, watching Yang and Blake. Drinking in the sight of her wives bucking and thrashing in ecstasy she began to toy with her breast and ease herself down from her orgasm.

* * *

Blake smirked, licking her lips as she pulled her hand from Yang's throat and instead snatched up her right breast. She squeezed the soft flesh and let out a low yowl as Yang's sucking intensified. “Yes, yes!” She gasped. Hips blurring as shadows traced after her with each motion.

Yang bucked and thrashed against nothing even still she moaned and writhed in pleasure. Neither noticed the chair rocking back and forth as their sex grew more and more intense. Blake dragging Yang further off the couch and burying herself deeper in the blonde's mouth.

But gravity gave in.

Blake buried herself in Yang's moaning maw and wailed in pleasure only to cry out in shock as the lounge fell back, knocking her on her ass.

Instinctively she pulled Yang close, stumbled and slammed into the ground.

Yang's lips freed her phallus with a wet pop as she panted out, "You OK?"

“Fine,” Blake panted, shuddering as she looked up at Yang's dripping sex, perfectly positioned above her lips.

Ilia was cackling, and Blake could practically see the blush running down Yang's frame.

'Oh well, in for a Lien in for a whole lot of Lien.'

She dove forward and buried her tongue in Yang's dripping sex, reaching out to cradle her breast, teasing the blonde's nipples as Yang wailed in glee.

"Hey save some for me!" Ilia cried.

Blake could feel Yang lifting up her hips as Ilia pressed her lips against them and when that tongue invaded her depths, her legs snapped around Ilia's head to keep her there.

* * *

By the time they were done, dinner was more than a little cold and the room a dreadful mess. They ended up camping out on the floor, eating cold take-out and relying on Yang for warmth as they draped themselves over one another, bathing in the afterglow while barely watching the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you o my wonderful editor for helping me out with this and a big thank you to you kind readers for your time! 
> 
> This idea came up mostly because I find analyzing all the unique stuff that can be done with Aura interesting and that somehow eventually led to this idea XD I hope it was a good read, thanks for your time, if you have any questions, thoughts or critique please feel free to comment!


End file.
